


You, Like a Sunflower

by yunyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: Naruto is a new transfer student at Sakura's school, and he has a mysterious bad reputation. But Sakura just remembers him as the little boy whose smile and sunflowers once lit up her heart... what happened to him between then and now? And they're not the only students at Konoha Gakuen with issues...An authorized translation of the manhua by An Sikui. (Link in beginning notes.) I (the translator) think this comic is So Good and I don't even ship NaruSaku. Treat yo'self and read it. There is no bashing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [向日葵一样的你](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341070) by 安汜葵. 



> Higher quality images and quicker updates available at fineillsignup.tumblr.com/you-like-a-sunflower/chrono

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder, all these chapters are posted first to my Tumblr, fineillsignup.tumblr.com, which is also the better place to go on mobile.


End file.
